masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Warp Ammo
Warp Ammo is a power in Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3. Warp Ammo is effective against biotic barriers, armor and health. The damage bonus is doubled against enemies who are being affected by biotic powers. Warp Ammo does no bonus damage versus shields. Mass Effect 2 Warp Ammo does double damage against enemies ragdolled by biotics, however only the power damage of Warp Ammo is doubled on such enemies, not the entire base damage of the weapon plus Warp Ammo. For example, rank 1 Warp Ammo has a 15% bonus damage, which is doubled to 30% against ragdolled enemieshttp://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/261/index/1211317/3. Power Ranks *'Rank 1' **'Recharge Time': 1.50 seconds **'Duration': Lasts until overridden by another ammo power **'Damage': 15.00% of weapon damage *'Rank 2' **'Recharge Time': 1.50 seconds **'Duration': Lasts until overridden by another ammo power **'Damage': 25.00% of weapon damage *'Rank 3' **'Recharge Time': 1.50 seconds **'Duration': Lasts until overridden by another ammo power **'Damage': 35.00% of weapon damage Rank 4 Choose to evolve the power into one of the following, Heavy Warp Ammo *Further increases damage done by warp ammo, which now tears flesh and metal like a miniature disruptor torpedo. Effective against barriers. **'Recharge Time': 1.50 seconds **'Duration': Lasts until overridden by another ammo power **'Damage': 50.00% of weapon damage Squad Warp Ammo *In an impressive feat of sustained biotic concentration, you can grant the effects of warp ammo to the entire squad. **'Recharge Time': 1.50 seconds **'Duration': Lasts until overridden by another ammo power **'Damage': 35.00% of weapon damage Availability *Shepard via Advanced Training *Jack (Loyalty Power) Mass Effect 3 Power Ranks Rank 1: Warp Ammo Blast vulnerable opponents already lifted by biotics for a damage bonus, and weaken the armor of grounded targets. More weapon damage. More damage to barriers and armor. *'Health Damage Bonus:' 15% *'Armor Damage Bonus:' 15% *'Barrier Damage:' 30% *'Armor Weakening:' -25% *'Lifted Target Damage:' 50% Rank 2: Biotic Combo Increase damage to lifted targets by 25%. *'Lifted Target Damage:' 75% Rank 3: Damage Increase health and armor damage by 5%. Increase barrier damage by 10%. *'Health Damage Bonus:' 20% *'Armor Damage Bonus:' 20% *'Barrier Damage:' 40% Rank 4: Damage/Squad Bonus Damage Increase health and armor damage by 7.50%. Increase barrier damage by 15%. *'Health Damage Bonus:' 27.50% *'Armor Damage Bonus:' 27.50% *'Barrier Damage:' 55% Squad Bonus Squadmates gain Warp Ammo at 50% effectiveness. Rank 5: Ammo Capacity/Headshots Ammo Capacity Increase ammo capacity by 30%. Headshots Increase headshot damage by 25%. Rank 6: Damage/Enhanced Warp Damage Increase health and armor damage by 12.50%. Increase barrier damage by 25%. *'Health Damage Bonus:' 40% (Damage), 32.50% (Squad Bonus) *'Armor Damage Bonus:' 40% (Damage), 32.50% (Squad Bonus) *'Barrier Damage:' 80% (Damage), 65% (Squad Bonus) Enhanced Warp Increase damage to lifted targets by 50%. Weaken armored targets by an additional 25%. *'Armor Weakening:' -50% *'Lifted Target Damage:' 125% Player Notes *The ammunition capacity boost, if chosen, only applies on the active ammo power. Switching the active ammo power to one that does not have the ammo capacity evolution will lose the extra ammunition. *Combining Warp Ammo with the Rank 6 Amplification evolution of Concussive Shot allows Concussive Shot to detonate Biotic Explosions on enemies under the effect of biotic powers such as Singularity, Pull or Slam. However, the force and damage of the detonation is less powerful than a detonation triggered by a power such as Warp or Reave. *Warp Ammo reduces the effectiveness of armor used by targets such as Atlases, Ravagers or Geth Pyros in direct proportion to the decrease in armor effectiveness chosen. It does not, however, penetrate through the armor plates protecting enemies such as Brutes, Cannibals and Husks. This allows weapons with smaller damage per bullet to be effective against heavier targets, as well. Availability *'Single Player:' Liara T'Soni, Commander Shepard (Bonus Power) *'Multiplayer:' N/A Category:Powers Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Biotics Category:Combat Category:Mass Effect 3